


Taming of the Triclops

by Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace representation lets goooooo, Dark, F/F, I really cant balance between serious and funny, Mentions and discussions of suicide, Pining, Slow Burn, This fic is very emotional and may hurt your soul, and I can't help but include a tag containing the word poggers, be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger
Summary: A version of Taming of the Triclops by Lightmare that branches off at chapter three into something a bit darker than what Lightmare does with it.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taming of the Triclops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966374) by [Lightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare). 



This is where I’m going to be writing a fic branching off from [Lightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare)’s fic, [_Taming of the Triclops_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966374/chapters/68495066#workskin). I have nothing against the way they’ve written it, and my goal here is not to write it “better.” The way they’ve written it so far is great, and my writing skill is so low that I could not do a better job even if I wanted to. Please, please go check out their work and leave a kudos, it’d be appreciated by both me and them.

Now that that’s out of the way, I’d like to retcon two things:

1) Luz is no longer on the isles, she’s back in the human world. I’m not interested in tearing Luz and Amity apart, I’m just gonna say there’s some sort of magic quantum-entanglement journal where Luz and Amity both have one and it’s how they converse and have a sort of long-distance relationship.

However! I’m going to go with the idea that Luz was sort of the glue holding Willow, Gus and Amity together into one friend group. Amity isn’t as mean to Willow anymore, but she’s still part of Boscha’s gang, and she, willow, and gus only rarely talk anymore.

My reasoning behind doing this is that I want to see how things would go if the only person Willow has to back her up is herself and her parents, and the character dynamic  
doesn’t involve friends trying to help Boscha’s change but rather the character dynamic is purely, 100% Boscha and Willow.

2) In the first two chapters of Lightmare’s story, Boscha is open as fully bisexual and Boscha is more ambiguous but implies she’s not straight. I’m going to retcon this aspect of it,  
in that Boscha only mentioned the male hookups she had done and both she and willow sort of present as straight. So, at the end of chapter 2, when Boscha hits on Willow and  
Willow flees, Boscha can’t tell if it’s because Willow’s ace, straight, or just plain hates her. Which, of course, makes for a much more complicated mini-arc.

This will get very dark, and there will be a lot of emotional anguish.

I hope you enjoy! And again, please check out the original.

**Important! This picks up at chapter three. In order for this to really work at all, you have to read chapters 1 and 2 of Lightmare's original version.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter is from Lightmare's chapter 3. After this, though, it will be completely winging it.

Noticing she’d put some distance between herself and the school, Willow had given up running. But that didn’t mean her breath had slowed down yet. Willow had her arms snuggly wrapped around herself in an effort to self-sooth. Her mind kept playing that scene over and over, lacing it with stuff Boscha had said throughout the last few days. Particularly one line. A flashback to the clubhouse, when Boscha had been describing what it’s like in her head. “If Sparks wants it, it happens.” Willow had thought that if she tried to help Boscha with her impulses and anger, maybe even attempt to show her some friendship and goodwill, Boscha would stop lashing out at her. But the way that solo eye stared her down as Boscha closed in on her showed that the intense emotion driving the impulses had only switched, not vanished. And just as she was powerless to Boscha’s wrath, Willow now had to fear being powerless to Boscha’s lust. “Sparks” was very much always going to be there, in one form or another. And Willow wasn’t exactly sure that this form was going to be any better than the last. Not when Boscha had seemed unable to hear Willow’s pleas over her own deafening impulses. This approach had given Willow somewhat of a chance, hoping she’d make things easy. But seeing as she didn’t, the next approach might be far more forceful. Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly and somewhere nearby a twig snapped in the forest. Willow began running again, fearing that at any moment Boscha might have decided to chase her after all. She might never be safe again! Sooner or later, “Sparks” would get what they wanted.

The anxiety ate at Willow’s soul, she felt utterly powerless, and with each step towards her house she worried she was only leading Boscha to where she lived. She could run to the Owl House. Hooty could keep Boscha from getting within fifty feet of her. Eda could teach Willow to protect herself. But her dad, and her pops, that’s who she needed right now. Getting to the decorative wooden gate on the end of the sidewalk, Willow rushed past the small yard and up the porch steps. She swung open the door to the main living area and ran inside, not caring about shutting it. Her pops was by the kitchen sink, using magic to cut his vegetables while he rinsed some pans and utensils. He was wearing the lopsided patchwork chef’s hat Willow and her dad had given him for Father’s Day when she was five, and whistling. He paused and without looking his shoulder joyously called out to her in his bellowing voice.

“Sounds like my little drop of moonlight is finally home! You’re just in time to help me gather the herbs for this evening from the garden my love. Why don’t you….”

Willow lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her face into his back and crying softly.

“Huh…” He placed his cookware in the sink gently and turned around, dropping to his knee, and welcoming his crying teenage daughter into his arms and rubbing her back softly. His big beer gut being the perfect pillow. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

* * *

Boscha fell backwards onto her bed. Practice had been difficult today; she’d pushed herself hard. She was pretty sure at some point she might have torn her quads. She needed new shoes, hers now had giant holes in the soles of them. Her new gloves were burned to shit. She had bruises and burns covering her arms and her knuckles were scraped and red from punching the cement stadium barrier when she’d lost her cool. The healer on call had mended her bones after that, but she’d insisted on keeping the scrapes as a reminder. She’d completely forgotten to talk to Kat about new play ideas, possibly even forgotten Kat existed. She picked up her scroll and skimmed through her message history. All from within the last 3 hours, all unanswered.

**What the hell Park!**

***Missed call.**

**Isles to Willow! Pick up your damn scroll.**

***Missed call.**

***Missed call.**

**I was just fucking around don’t be so offended! Did you actually think I’d do anything with you? You?!?! I mean think about it, that doesn’t even make sense! Just pick up the scroll already!**

***Missed call.**

**You know, you’re really starting to piss me off Half-A-Witch! You’re smarter than that!**

**Wow. So much for wanting to be here for me. You’re full of shit, fuck you!**

***Missed call.**

Boscha sat up and felt the strain in her muscles. She’d taken out her frustration about driving Willow away on herself. Why?! Since when did making people run from her make her feel so guilty? Wasn’t being feared a good thing? And Willow is far from the best company for her image, it should be easy just to let her leave on her own. Why’d she suddenly want to take her actions back? Was it because she’d never been turned down before? No, no, this wasn’t being just turned down, this was making her feel like she was somehow a monster for trying. And she didn’t know why. She let her hair down, she didn’t need the extra stress right now. She stood up slowly and walked to her bathroom to start a shower, she needed one. She looked at herself in the mirror above her sink and smiled. She really was stunning, even exhausted and damaged there’s no way she’d pass herself up if she could. And yet, her smile faded. Her eyes dulled. And as she stood there, staring at herself, she realized that she couldn’t look past what lurked below the surface. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror slowly and she still stood there, staring at the vague silhouette of a witch that would never be good enough. She was perfect, sure. But perfect wasn’t enough in the end. She wasn’t loved, she was feared. And most of the time that was acceptable, she could love herself to make up for it. But today that self-love wasn’t there. She pulled herself away from the mirror and undressed with the aid of magic. Allowing herself to step into the scalding hot water, letting it burn her fresh injuries in hopes of cleansing her mind of guilt. She stood there, a ghost in the shell of a witch, trying to wash away her mistakes.

But truly, how could she have made this mistake? Willow looked so nervous when she’d made her move. She was giving off so many signs that she was nervous, but it turns out that it had been anxiety and not nerves. Could Boscha really no longer distinguish fear and attraction? No, Willow led her on and then chicken out. Yea, that’s the story that would make her feel better. Willow had tried to mess with her, acting like she cared, trying to get in her head. Only to turn tail and run. Yeah, well, she can fuck off.

Boscha ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair. This… It was all bullshit. Damnit! She needed to get out tonight and have some fun. Forget about this all! She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and picking up her scroll again. She began scrolling an app she kept under a vault so that her parents wouldn’t see it on her homescreen. She was searching for any news on a location to head to tonight and she found one.

* * *

Willow had calmed down a little from her panic attack earlier. With her parents in full guard mood and blood magic protecting her windows and doors, she felt safe enough to try and take a nap. Emotionally, she was exhausted. She could hear her parents, not arguing, but venting downstairs. Mainly her dad, who was fuming.

“Why doesn’t Bump do anything about her?! She’s a criminal in the making! Our daughter isn’t safe at that school!” His voice was shrill and from the heavy footsteps she could tell her was pacing.

“Hexside is the best school in our district. I say we have a talk with Boscha’s parents again and…” her pops was cut off.

“That didn’t work Ory! They look right through us and their little half-devil spawn keeps running around wild! Willow wouldn’t even tell us what she did this time, it’s getting worse!”

Willow put on her speaker system to some white noise and tried to block out the conversation downstairs. She didn’t want to think about Boscha, or the fact she’d have to go back to Hexside tomorrow and face her. She’d turned off her scroll when it wouldn’t stop ringing and she wasn’t ready to turn it back on anytime soon. She walked into her greenhouse closet and tried to relax, thinking about the life she was helping to create instead of the fear that plagued her brain.

* * *

Boscha threw her cloak down on the floor of her bedroom and pulled up her scroll, before closing her bedroom window that she had snuck in through. All three of her main orifices were sore, and between the drugs, alcohol, and loud music, her head hurt like hell. But she was alive.

That’s how it always was. She did stupid shit with no regard for her or anybody else’s safety, and somehow she was so unlucky that she always came out fine. It wasn’t fair. It simply was not fair. Nobody else deserved this, nobody else deserved to have to deal with her in their life. She had relentlessly bullied Willow for as long as she had known her, for what? For no real reason at all aside from simply an impulse to, that’s what. Willow did nothing wrong. She had done nothing to deserve the torment Boscha had put her through. And yet she had to suffer, because Boscha was too lazy to just stop for even a moment and control her impulses.

And yet, Willow was still kind to her. Willow still treated her like a human being, and respected her, and was nice to her, even after the monster she had been to the girl. She had been so kind as to even try to help her, like some sort of… therapist. And yet, Boscha ruined it, again. She was coming close to the first real friendship she’d ever have- one built out of legitimate trust and love, not built out of obedient loyalty and fear. And she ruined it.

Because she couldn’t even do the bare minimum of self-control.

She closed her scroll, unable to keep her brain still enough to even browse penstagram for more drama. She got up, walking into the bathroom connected to her room, and looked in the mirror. She stood there for a while, before eventually opening a drawer and looking down.

She stared at the knife for what felt like hours. Her head was throbbing, and Sparks was screaming at her. It took all of the energy that she had to avoid picking up the knife, and next thing she knew, she passed out.

* * *

Willow had been slow getting to school that morning. For the first time in a long time, she really just didn’t want to go. She’d had a fight with her pops about it, asking him to call in sick for her. But in the end, they’d managed to hug it out. And he promised that if Boscha did try anything today, all Willow had to do was call him and he’d be there in an instant. Her anxiety of course hadn’t eased though.

Willow walked to school, alone. It was weird. In the few months that Luz had been on the isles, she had grown accustomed to her, Luz, and Gus walking together to school. When Luz went back to the human world, Willow and Gus had just… drifted apart. Her being alone wasn’t new, of course, things had just gone back to how they were before Luz was around. But… it still felt weird. It still hurt. And the painful levels of anxiety in regards to Boscha on top of her current emotions was… not great. At all.

Thankfully, Boscha didn’t attempt anything. She kind of just went about her day, as if pretending nothing had happened. She was, however, staring at the floor all day, and talking quite a bit less than usual. For a few passing moments in the hall, even if the pink haired witch wasn’t looking up from the floor, Willow could feel Boscha’s third eye tracking her. Fortunately, Boscha didn’t try to pull anything.

“ _For now,_ ” Willow thought, clutching the seeds and roots stored in her back pocket.

* * *

**Willow, I’m sorry.**

***Missed call.**

**Willow, please, it wasn’t**

**Like**

**I didn’t mean it. You’re straight. I get it. I’m sorry**

***Missed call.**

**Please give me another chance**

***Missed call.**

**???**

***Missed call.**

**Willow, are you there?**

**Willow, please respond**

**Willow please im sorry please give me another chance**

***Missed call.**

**I SAID IM SORRY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME**

***Missed call.**

***Missed call.**

**FINE**

**FUCKING WHORE**

_Recipient “Willow Park” has now blocked you. Any messages or calls to the recipient will not be received._

**Willow no no no im sorry please**

_Message not received. You are blocked by recipient._

**Youre my only real friend**

_Message not received. You are blocked by recipient._

**Please**

_Message not received. You are blocked by recipient._

Boscha stood up from her bed, switching contacts to talk to Amity as she paced around her room.

**Amity, I don’t know if you’re seeing this, but can you send a message to Willow for me?**

**Boscha, just because I cleared things up with her and gave her a modicum of respect doesn’t mean we talk. She and I aren’t friends.**

**Yeah, well, I was talking to her and she blocked me so**

**She didn’t immediately block you to begin with? That’s surprising**

**I didn’t fucking ask for snark, so don’t fucking spew it. Just find a way to tell Willow that I said I’m sorry. I’m really, truly, genuinely remorseful for my actions for once in my life. And I tried, but I can’t take it anymore. Tell her I said I’m sorry and that I said goodbye.**

**Goodbye to her, I’m assuming, lol, see you tomorrow at school**

**Maybe.**

With that, she closed her scroll, walking back into her bathroom and opening the drawer again. She didn’t even try to fight against Sparks. She was too tired. And honestly? She probably deserved this.


End file.
